Darkness Turns to Light: The Prophecy of Storm
by warriorsfan101
Summary: 1 year has passed has passed since Shadefur's death. Everything seems fine in the clans, but The Dark Forest is at it again. Follow our heroes as they fight to save the clans again. Welcome once again to Warriors What Happens Next. I hope you enjoy book 3 of my series. Disclaimer- I have no intentions of copyright! This is for entertainment only!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Warriors: What Happens Next: Book 3

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader****- **Bramblestar

**Deputy****- **Squirrelflight

**Medicine****Cat****- **Jayfeather

-**Apprentice- **Briarlight

**Warriors- **Lionblaze

Cinderheart

Stormfoot

Firestorm

Poppyfrost

Cherryfur

Molewhisker

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Ivypool

Leafpool

Dovewing

Bumblestripe

Goldentail (daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe, she's a gray tabby with golden furred ears and tail-tip)

Birchfall

Foxleap

**-Apprentice- **Puddlepaw- (a silver she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Whitewing and Birchfall)

Leopardpelt

**-Apprentice- **Pinepaw- (a gray tom with green eyes, son of Whitewing and Birchfall)

Moonpelt

**-Apprentice- **Barkpaw- (a brown and cream tom, son of Amberclaw and Fuzzyfur)

Lilypelt

Seedclaw

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Whitewing

Amberclaw

Dewspots **-Apprentice- **Mudpaw- (a brown tom with amber eyes, son of Amberclaw and Fuzzyfur)

Snowpelt

Fuzzyfur

**Apprentices- **Briarlight

Puddlepaw

Pinepaw

Mudpaw

Barkpaw

**Queens****- **Patchclaw- (mother of Snowpelt's kits, Rainkit- a white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Wolfkit- a gray tom with amber eyes, and Hawkkit- a brown and ginger tom with blue eyes, all 4 moons old)

Sunfur- (mother of Molewhisker's kits, Finchkit- golden she-kit with ginger spots and green eyes, and Cloudkit- a white and ginger tom with blue eyes, both 2 moons old)

Icecloud- (expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

**Elders****- **Graystripe- oldest tom in Thunderclan (10 years old)

Sandstorm- oldest she-cat in Thunderclan (10 years old)

Cloudtail (8 years old)

Brightheart (8 and a half years old)

Sorreltail (7 years old)

Brackenfur (8 and a half years old)

Thornclaw (8 and a half years old)

Millie (retired early, almost 7 years old)

**Things that happened since Shadefur's Destiny- Patchclaw, Fuzzyfur, and Goldentail are warriors.**

**Patchclaw had Snowpelt's kits.**

**Sunfur had Molewhisker's kits.**

**Icecloud is expecting Mousewhisker's kits.**

**Whitewing and Birchfall had another litter of kits, Puddlepaw and Pinepaw.**

**Amberclaw had a litter of kits with Fuzzyfur, Barkpaw and Mudpaw.**

**Bramblestar has lost 4 lives.**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader****- **Blackstar (VERY old white furred tom with black feet)

**Deputy****- **Romanclaw

**Medicine Cat****-** Sparrowwing- (brown tom, son of Kinkfur)

**Warriors****-** Oakfur

Smokefoot

Pinenose

Starlingwing

Mistheart

Dewleaf

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Pinenose

Ferretclaw

Owlclaw

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Scorchfur

Kinkfur

**Queens****- **Ivytail

Olivenose- (mother of Tigerheart's kits, Marshkit- brown tom with ginger ears and amber eyes, and Wetkit- ginger she-kit with brown paws and pale gray eyes, both 1 moon old)

Shrewfoot- (mother of Ratscar's kit, Swampkit- gray and cream she-kit with blue eyes, 3 moons old)

**Elders****- **Tawnypelt (8 moons old)

Snaketail (unknown age)

Whitewater (about 9 moons old)

Littlecloud (10 moons old)

**Things that have changed- Tawnypelt and Littlecloud joined the elders.**

**Sparrowwing became Littlecloud's apprentice and is now the sole medicine cat of Shadowclan.**

**Both Shrewfoot and Olivenose have had a litter of kits.**

**Blackstar lost 7 lives to old age and sickness.**

**Toadfoot turned out to be alive when he was found.**

**Mistheart and Dewleaf, sisters to Sparrowwing and daughters of Kinkfur, are now warriors.**

**Windclan**

**Leader****-** Onestar

**Deputy****- **Crowfeather

**Medicine Cat****- **Kestrelflight

**Warriors****- **Emberfoot

Nightcloud

Owlwhisker

Whiskertail

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Heathertail

Furzetail

Boulderfoot

Swallowtail

**Queens****- **Sunstrike- (mother of Emberfoot's kit, Sootkit- a gray tom with ginger paws and yellow eyes)

Sedgewhisker- (mother of Owlwhisker's kits, Longkit- a ginger and brown tom with extra-long whiskers and blue eyes, and Shortkit- a gray she-kit with a short tail and green eyes)

**Elders****-** Webfoot (9 years old)

Tornear (10 years old)

Ashfoot (10 years old)

**Things that changed- Webfoot was found alive.**

**Crowfeather became the new deputy.**

**Ashfoot joined the elders.**

**Both Sunstrike and Sedgewhisker have had a litter of kits.**

**Onestar lost 3 lives to greencough and infected wounds.**

**Riverclan**

**Leader****- **Mistystar (VERY old bluish gray she cat with blue eyes)

**Deputy****-** Reedwhisker

**Medicine Cat****- **Willowshine

**Warriors****- **Graymist

Troutwhisker

Hollowtail

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Mossyfoot

Pebblefoot

Rushtail

Mallownose

Robinwing

Grasspelt

Duskfur

**Queens****- **Petalfur- (mother of Grasspelt's kits, Sweetkit- a gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Weedkit- a gray tom with green eyes)

**Elders****- **Mothwing (8 years old)

Dawnflower (unknown age)

Dapplenose (unknown age)

Pouncetail (unknown age)

**Things that changed- Mothwing is an elder.**

**Petalfur had a litter of kits.**

**Mistystar lost 5 lives to sickness and old age.**

**Prologue****-** "Shadefur? You're the deputy of the Dark Forest, what plans have you made with Thistleclaw?" Asked a black tom.

"I haven't seen Thistleclaw in a while; I don't know what we're going to do, Breezepelt." Answered Shadefur.

The bushes rustled.

"Come out of there Darkstripe, you're lucky Thistleclaw didn't catch you eavesdropping." Shadefur told Darkstripe.

Darkstripe walked out of the bush. Antpelt and Redwillow followed him. "I need to know our plans, both Tigerstar and Brokenstar are dead and I have no one to look up to anymore. Please Shadefur!" Darkstripe begged.

"Like I told Breezepelt, Thistleclaw and I don't have any evil plans yet. They'll come in time." Shadefur said, then he walked away into the forest, Breezepelt, Antpelt, and Redwillow also went their separate ways.

"What am I going to do, I have no one…" Darkstripe wondered aloud.

Then he to walked away.


	2. New relationship?

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.*

"Stormfoot, I want you to lead a border patrol along the Windclan border, take Dewspots, Goldentail, and Mudpaw." Squirrelflight ordered.

"Alright Squirrelflight." I answered. Then I went to the warriors den to get Dewspots and Goldentail.

"We're going on a border patrol, where's Mudpaw?" I told them.

"Mudpaw's with Pinepaw and Puddlepaw. I'll fetch him." Dewspots told me, and then he shot off towards the warriors den.

"I hope I get an apprentice soon, I've been a warrior for a couple moons now." Goldentail told me.

"You'll get one in time, you're still a young warrior, you have plenty of time until you retire to the elders den." I told her.

"But you got an apprentice pretty much as soon as you became a warrior." Goldentail complained.

I winced, the memory of Shadefur and his treachery still fresh in my mind. I could tell Goldentail noticed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about Shadefur for a second there." Goldentail apologized.

"It's alright, but I'll never forgive Shadefur for what he did. He killed Spiderleg and Daisy, plus he tried to destroy the clans. I try to forget about him every day, but it's like the memory is stuck in my mind. I feel like his treachery was my fault…" Too late, I realized I had just revealed all of my thoughts to Goldentail.

Goldentail looked at me with sympathy in her blue eyes. She entwined her tail with mine. Just when I thought I could stay in that spot for the rest of my life, Dewspots came over with Mudpaw. Goldentail quickly let go of my tail and looked away.

My head felt weird, and I had a weird feeling in my chest, but I shook it off as much as I could. "Alright, let's go."

I ran ahead with the others following close behind.

About halfway to the border, I smelt a VERY familiar scent. _That's impossible, he died a year ago, I know that, because I'm the one who did it! _

Apparently Dewspots recognized the scent to. "Shadefur? No that can't be. His scent must still be clinging to one of his littermate's pelts." He said.

But the scent was too fresh to be just clinging to one of his littermates. Shadefur had been here, and that meant something horrible was coming. _Is the Dark Forest back?_


	3. The New Prophecy and kit fun!

*Goldentail's P.O.V.*

I didn't recognize the scent, but obviously Stormfoot and Dewspots did. When Dewspots mentioned Shadefur's name, my head spun. I didn't understand, I mean Shadefur's dead isn't he?

When we got back from the border patrol and reported about Shadefur's scent. Bramblestar's tail went straight into the air and his fur stood on end. He dismissed Stormfoot and went to his den. I followed close behind. I had questions about how Shadefur's scent had appeared. I had heard about the battle against the Dark Forest, but normally no one talks about it.

"Bramblestar!" I called.

"Come in." He called back. I entered Bramblestar's den. I hadn't been in here more than once, even now it was mystifying.

"What can I do for you?" Bramblestar asked.

"I want to talk about how Shadefur's scent could have been there." I said.

"I guess you haven't heard much about the battle with the Dark Forest. Fine, you deserve to hear as much as anyone." Bramblestar told me.

Bramblestar took a deep breath and began to tell me what happened. "It started very quickly, but thanks to Ivypool, not unexpectedly…"

He continued to tell me, it took till Moonhigh for him to finish. I was sad to hear about the deaths of Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Firestar. Of course, I knew of Firestar's story already, and had heard how Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, and Mousefur had died bravely. But like I said before, no one talks about the Great Battle that often.

To think that Shadefur has somehow managed to open the barrier between the Dark Forest and the living world again is scary to think about.

"That's the story, now you must be hungry, go fetch something from the fresh-kill pile, but make sure the elders and queens have eaten first." Bramblestar told me.

"Okay Bramblestar, I will." I said.

I walked over to the fresh-kill pile, but I wasn't that hungry after hearing THAT story. So I brought a plump rabbit over to where Graystripe was talking with Sandstorm and Millie. I gave them the rabbit, but I noticed Graystripe ate most of it, and then went to the pile for more.

I let out a purr of laughter, Graystripe's stomach seemed to be bottomless pit, he was always hungry.

Then I went to the warriors den to go to sleep, but sleep didn't come easily. So I went for a walk in the forest.

I walked over to the lake. It was always so pretty at night, with the stars and the moon shining on it brightly. I settled down on the shore, and with the sound of the gentle waves, I fell asleep.

I dreamt I was in a sunny forest. I walked around a bit, and soon I found a few cats sharing tongues on some warm looking rocks.

They noticed me pretty quickly, but they didn't seem hostile. I noticed they had stars in their fur. _These must be Starclan warriors._ I thought.

A pretty gray tabby she-cat walked over to me.

"Hello Goldentail, nice to meet you in person, I'm Ferncloud, these are my kits. This is Shrewpaw," She pointed to a young gray tabby tom. "This is Hollykit," She pointed to a small pale gray she-kit. "And this is Larchkit." She pointed to a tiny brown tabby she-kit. _They were all too young to die. _I thought.

"Why am I here?" I asked Ferncloud.

It was Shrewpaw who answered, "You're here because there's a new prophecy that is for you."

"**WHAT!**" I screamed. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to be part of a prophecy.

"_**Once again, darkness rises. Storm, Fire, Gold, and Rain must come together and brighten the stars again.**_" They all said at once, their voices seemed to be echoing throughout all of Starclan's territory.

Then, they faded away and I woke up in my nest again.

*Rainkit's P.O.V.*

"Hawkkit, stop wiggling!" I yelled.

"No, you stop wiggling!" Hawkkit yelled back.

"Kits, its only dawn, be quiet, Icecloud and Sunfur are still asleep. How about you go into the clearing and play _quietly_." My mother, Patchclaw said.

"Okay, come on Hawkkit and Wolfkit! To the clearing!" I declared.

We all rushed into the clearing. A few moments later, Finchkit and Cloudkit came out tiredly.

We noticed Sandstorm was awake, so we went over to her to see if she would play with us.

"Hello kits, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Will you play with us?" I asked.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" She asked cheerfully.

"You are a Shadowclan warrior, and we'll attack you." I said brightly.

Sandstorm bared her fangs in a silent snarl, claws sheathed of course.

"Thunderclan, ATTACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Me and the rest of the kits jumped onto Sandstorm, pummeling her with sheathed claws and nipping her softly with bared fangs.

She swiped at us tried desperately to win, but soon, very dramatically, she fell to the ground and said, "Oh, alright Thunderclan, you have proved to be the superior clan, I give up."

We all cheered and jumped off of Sandstorm happily. By this time, Graystripe and Millie had come out to watch.

Some of the warriors had come out to see what the racket was. But when they saw it was just us and Sandstorm, they relaxed.

Lionblaze came through the entrance tunnel with the dawn patrol, which consisted of him, Foxleap, and Foxleap's apprentice Puddlepaw. They went over to Bramblestar, who was coming out of his den, to report what they had seen on the patrol.

I stopped paying attention after that. The elders were still looking at us, eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Kits have always been a blessing to the clans, but I think that the elders appreciate them the most." Squirrelflight said, eyes gleaming.

I looked behind Squirrelflight and saw Patchclaw and Sunfur looking at us with pride in their eyes.

Loving the attention the clan was giving us; I jumped on top of my brother Wolfkit and started a play fight. Hawkkit and Cloudkit soon joined us. Only Finchkit didn't join the fight, looking at us as if she's never seen us before.

I didn't understand why she wouldn't join us, but I got bored of watching her watch us, so I joined back in the play-fight.

I swiped Wolfkit behind the ear with sheathed claws. I didn't notice for a little while, but when the play-fight ended, I noticed the sun was high in the sky. It was already sunhigh; the morning went by really fast.

I noticed Goldentail looked scared. I didn't know why, but Stormfoot walked over to comfort her, so I probably didn't have to worry.

Suddenly, I felt really tired. So I walked over to the nursery and curled up next to Patchclaw for a nap.

_**Hope you liked chapter 2, see you for chapter 3! Oh, and by the way, thanks to all of you for being patent with me. It takes me a while to write these and my computer has been acting weird, but it seems fine now, so thanks for being patent. You're all really loyal and I'm glad you like my stories.**_

_**Please review! ;)**_


	4. Rainpaw learns the prophecy

*Rainkit's P.O.V.*

"Rainkit, your fur is a mess! Lick yourself clean while I get Hawkkit. Wolfkit, lick yourself!" Our mother, Patchclaw, said.

Our apprenticeship is today, I hope I get a good mentor.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called.

"No, you're not ready, oh just look at your fur." Patchclaw fretted.

"It's time to make 3 new apprentices, Rainkit, Hawkkit, and Wolfkit step forward." Bramblestar called to us.

We stepped forward. I was trembling with excitement.

"Hawkkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Whitewing, you will be mentor to Hawkpaw." Bramblestar said. Whitewing stepped forward to touch noses with Hawkpaw.

"Rainkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Lilypelt, you will be mentor to Rainpaw." Bramblestar continued. I walked over to touch noses with my new mentor, Lilypelt.

"Wolfkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Seedclaw, you will be mentor to Wolfpaw." Bramblestar finished.

The whole clan hollered our new names.

"What do we do now?" I asked Lilypelt.

"I'm going to take you to explore the territory." Lilypelt told me.

"Can Hawkpaw and Wolfpaw come with us?" I asked.

"That's up to Seedclaw and Whitewing." She answered.

Seedclaw and Wolfpaw walked over to us. "Mind if we join you sis?" Seedclaw asked Lilypelt.

"Okay, let's go." Lilypelt told Seedclaw.

Wolfpaw and I padded out after Lilypelt and Seedclaw. Hawkpaw and Whitewing followed, but once we were out of camp, they went the opposite direction we did.

Lilypelt and Seedclaw took us on a tour around the territory. We visited every spot in Thunderclan territory.

We got back to camp around Moonhigh. I noticed that Hawkpaw was already home. He was over near the apprentices den sharing a rabbit with Puddlepaw and Pinepaw.

Puddlepaw and Pinepaw were really close to getting their warrior names, they only have a half-moon left of training.

I felt kind of left out; my brother was sharing prey with older apprentices. Has he forgotten about his littermates?

Hawkpaw didn't even look up when Wolfpaw and I took a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to him. We asked him to join us, but he completely ignored us.

Angrily, I tore into the thrush. Wolfpaw must have noticed I was angry.

"Rainpaw, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong!? Hawkpaw is what's wrong! Look at him; he doesn't even care about us. He's too busy with his new friends." I said, desperately trying to control my temper.

"Hawkpaw's allowed to have friends. He still cares about us; he's just enjoying time with Puddlepaw and Pinepaw." Wolfpaw told me.

Ignoring the rest of the thrush and my own hunger, I stormed off towards the apprentices den.

I tried to get comfortable in my new nest, but I was too angry with Hawkpaw and Wolfpaw.

I heard someone come into the den, I ignored them and left.

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care.

Eventually, I found myself at the lake shore. I looked out over the water, with the stars reflecting off the surface.

Tears forming in my eyes, I took a pebble and threw it out onto the lake.

I watched the small waves rippling on the lake's surface. All of a sudden, I saw a shape walking towards me. It was the shape of a cat. I didn't know who or what it was, but I backed off.

I bumped into something furry behind me. I looked and saw a ginger tom behind me, but something was weird, he had stars in his fur.

He looked at me with an intense green stare. I calmed down a little, knowing he was a warrior of Starclan.

"Don't be scared young Rainpaw. We won't hurt you." The ginger tom said.

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

"I am Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan before Bramblestar." Firestar told me.

"And I am Hollyleaf." The cat I had seen on the lake said.

"W… Why are you here?" I asked.

"_**Once again, darkness rises. Storm, Fire, Gold, and Rain must come together and brighten the stars again." **_Firestar and Hollyleaf said in unison.

After saying that, they started to fade away.

"Wait! What does that mean!?" I asked, even more scared now.

I awoke to cats calling my name. I was still by the lake shore, in my nest of pebbles.

"I found her, she's over here!" I heard Stormfoot say.

Stormfoot came over to me. Lilypelt, Firestorm, Goldentail, and Squirrelflight followed closely.

"Rainpaw, are you okay?" Goldentail asked me, her voice full of concern and fear.

I realized I was still trembling from my dream.

I nodded and stood up.

Squirrelflight led us back to the camp. I leaned on Goldentail's shoulder, still trembling.

Once we got back, Goldentail and Squirrelflight led me to Bramblestar.

"Where have you been!?" Bramblestar asked me.

"I fell asleep by the lake." I answered innocently.

"Why were you out of camp in the first place?" He asked, angrily.

"I was mad at Hawkpaw and Wolfpaw, so I ran away. But I meant to come back before dawn, I just fell asleep." I answered.

"You don't know what could be out there. You could have been attacked by a fox, or worse, a badger." He told me, fury in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bramblestar, I didn't think." I told him.

He calmed down a little. "Just don't do it again."

With that, he took Squirrelflight, Whitewing, and Hawkpaw out on patrol.

All of a sudden Goldentail asked me, "Did Starclan come to you in a dream?"

"Y…Yes, yes they did." I told her.

"Who visited you and what did they say?" She asked.

Surprised, I told her about Firestar and Hollyleaf's mysterious prophecy.

"Ferncloud, Shrewpaw, Hollykit, and Larchkit told me the same thing. It's a prophecy, and it has something to do with us."

_**I hope you're liking the story so far! See you for chapter 4! Please review!**_


	5. Stormfoot learns the prophecy

*Stormfoot's P.O.V.*

I looked over and saw Goldentail talking to Rainpaw.

Goldentail must've said something pretty strange, because Rainpaw's eyes went wide.

I decided to walk over. "Hello Goldentail, Rainpaw. What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing important." Goldentail answered, though she answered WAY too quickly.

Goldentail and Rainpaw left in separate directions. I decided to follow Goldentail.

I'm not usually snoopy, but something was definitely bothering Goldentail.

She left the camp. I followed her closely.

She seemed to be walking to the lake, but she made a sharp turn.

She sniffed the air, and then snapped her head around.

"Stormfoot, why are you following me?!" Goldentail asked angrily.

"I can see that something is bothering you. What's wrong?" I asked.

Goldentail told me about how Ferncloud and her deceased children had told her a prophecy, and that Firestar and Hollyleaf had told Rainpaw the same thing.

"Storm, Fire, Gold, and Rain? That sounds like me, Firestorm, you, and Rainpaw are the cats they're talking about." I told her.

"Since they told me and Rainpaw, I figured we were both part of the prophecy, but I never would have guessed you and Firestorm." Goldentail told me.

"Really? The prophecy says Storm and Fire; you didn't put two and two together?" I asked.

"Well, no, I guess not." Goldentail said mystified.

Geez, this she-cat isn't as smart as she looks.

"O-okay. So what are we going to do about the prophecy?" I asked.

"I don't know, we don't really have any special powers." Goldentail told me.

"Well, we might. Firestorm is the reincarnation of Firestar, and as we all know, he was a pretty powerful cat. Plus, I was able to take Shadefur, and he was powerful." I told her.

"True, but that still leaves me and Rainpaw. What are our powers?" She asked.

"Starclan only knows. Maybe time will tell." I said.

I set my tail on her shoulder.

She looked over at me, her eyes full of confusion.

"What if it won't?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. She seemed so sad and confused, maybe even scared.

She entwined her tail with mine, my heart started beating really fast.

After a few minutes, she walked away.

I stared after her, my head still spinning.

_Do I love her? _I wondered.

_Maybe I do love Goldentail, she's a wonderful cat._

I was still very confused, but I just walked down to the lake.

I lied down in a comfortable patch of grass. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up in a place I knew well enough. I was in Starclan territory.

I wandered around for a while. Eventually I found Whitestorm, Snowfur, Bluestar, and Mosskit.

"Welcome Stormfoot." Bluestar said.

I dipped my head to them.

"You don't have to tell me, Goldentail already told me about the prophecy." I told them.

Whitestorm turned to me. "We know this very well Stormfoot."

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"You're here because you want to be here. Your thoughts led you." Snowfur said.

"Am I dead?" I asked, beginning to be a little scared.

"Relax young one. We sense that you are troubled." Bluestar said.

"It's nothing important, it's just Goldentail." I said honestly.

"Just Goldentail? You love her Stormfoot, don't you?" Snowfur asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing in particular." Bluestar told me.

"Can I go now?" I said.

"You could have left whenever you wanted." Mosskit told me.

_Okay, this is definitely weird. _

I turned around and ran.

Suddenly, my dream got worse. Starclan territory melted into darkness.

I looked around and saw trees and darkness.

_I'm in the Dark Forest. _I realized with a start.

I heard the sound of cats whispering. I looked behind the bush I was hiding in.

"Shadefur? You're the deputy of the Dark Forest, what plans have you made with Thistleclaw?" Asked a black tom.

"I haven't seen Thistleclaw in a while; I don't know what we're going to do, Breezepelt." Shadefur answered. My eyes widened with shock.

The bushes on the other side of the clearing rustled.

"Come out of there Darkstripe, you're lucky Thistleclaw didn't catch you eavesdropping." Shadefur told Darkstripe.

Darkstripe walked out of the bush. Redwillow and Sparrowfeather followed him. "I need to know our plans, both Tigerstar and Brokenstar are dead, I have no one to look up to anymore. Please Shadefur!" Darkstripe begged.

"Like I told Breezepelt, Thistleclaw and I don't have any evil plans yet. They'll come in time." Shadefur said, then he walked away into the forest, Breezepelt, Redwillow, and Sparrowfeather also went their separate ways.

"What am I going to do? I have no one…" Darkstripe wondered out loud.

Then he to walked away.

But unfortunately he walked right into me.

We both jumped away from each other.

"Stormfoot! You're the one who killed Shadefur!" Darkstripe yelped.

"You got that right, Dirtstripe." I spat at him.

His eyes widened with shock and fear.

I calmed down and let my neck fur lie flat. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize what you're going through." I told him.

"I don't need your pity." He spat.

"You're being treated like dirt. You don't seem evil." I told him.

"Well, I used to be. But since Tigerstar and Brokenstar died again, I don't think I am anymore." He told me, eyes full of confusion.

"You'll have to prove yourself before you are truly a good guy." I told him.

"Don't you think I know that? Get out of here, you don't belong here." Darkstripe said.

The world started fading around me.

I woke up in the patch of grass by the lake. The sun was setting.

_Oh geez, I better get back to camp or they'll send a search party._

I got up and went back to camp.

…

When I returned to camp, everyone looked at me sadly. I looked over at Bramblestar and saw something that made my fur stand on end.

Bramblestar had scratches all over him and one long gash in his flank, but he was standing over a slaughtered body. _No… Squirrelflight can't be dead._

Jayfeather was standing over Squirrelflight's body with utter defeat in his blind blue eyes; Briarlight was crouched over next to him with the same expression in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

Bramblestar came over to me. "Squirrelflight and I were out on patrol and we were attacked by badger and its mate. I lost a life and Squirrelflight was killed." He said angrily.

A mix of anger, grief, pain was smoldering in his gaze.

Squirrelflight had been Bramblestar's mate; she was also the mother of their kits Moonpelt, Leopardpelt, and Sunfur.

With very sad movements, Bramblestar walked over to the Highledge to appoint the new deputy.

"You've probably all heard about Squirrelflight's death." He paused so he could calm down a little. "So the new deputy of Thunderclan will be Foxleap!"

Foxleap walked forward with complete shock on his face. "I would be honored to be your deputy Bramblestar." Foxleap said, shock in his eyes. I guessed he was still in shock because of Squirrelflight's death, plus the fact that he was now deputy.

"Foxleap! Foxleap!" The clan screamed.

I walked over to Squirrelflight's slaughtered body. _How could this have happened? You will be missed greatly Squirrelflight, Starclan will honor you._

I looked around as Squirrelflight's mate, sister, kits, and mother gathered around her body.

Though I grieved greatly, I decided to go to my nest. The cats who were closest to her should be the ones to sit vigil.

I curled up in my nest and fell asleep.

_**I'll bet that was a surprise. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for the short chapter last time. Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	6. Darkstripe joins Starclan

*Darkstripe's P.O.V.*

I couldn't figure out why Stormfoot had been here. It must be important if he was here. _Did Starclan show him the enemy like they did with Jayfeather? _I wondered.

I walked around for a while. After so many moons walking this forest, it seemed boring. But there was almost never a dull moment here. There was always a fight going on somewhere.

I heard the sound of whispering. I peeked through a bush and saw Thistleclaw with Shadefur. "Can we still trust that wimp Darkstripe?" Shadefur asked.

I couldn't believe my ears; Shadefur thought he couldn't trust me. Did Thistleclaw agree?

"Who cares, he's the weakest of us all. He could betray us and it still wouldn't matter." Thistleclaw told Shadefur.

I wanted to kill them, again. Here I was, in a bush, hearing I was weak. _Does everyone talk about how weak I am behind my back? _I wondered.

Thistleclaw and Shadefur continued talking, but I couldn't listen anymore. I padded away, only to be attacked by Breezepelt.

He pinned me down to the soggy, cold ground. "Eavesdropping again are you. Well, looks like I'll have to kill you." Breezepelt told me.

I shoved him off easily, he was quite thin, and didn't weigh much.

I bared my teeth, ready to defend myself. That's when Thistleclaw and Shadefur came out from behind the bush.

"What's going on here?! Why are you two fighting?" Shadefur asked, outraged.

"This idiot was eavesdropping on you two, again." Breezepelt told them. Right then, I wished I could melt away to nothingness, or die painlessly.

Shadefur and Thistleclaw's claws slid out.

"So you think I'm weak do you. Why didn't you just kill me a long time ago!?" I asked.

"Because you were valuable as a training dummy. Now however, not so much. So we will kill you now, painfully." Thistleclaw said.

They lunged at me, Breezepelt included. There was no way I could win against all 3 of them. I didn't even fight back; Shadefur slit my throat with a long, sharp claw. They bit and scratched me everywhere, then left me to die, slowly and painfully.

I managed to get my forelegs up. Then I dragged myself off into the distance.

Eventually I found myself on the border to Starclan. _What's going on? Cats in the Dark Forest can never find the border to Starclan. _

That's when it hit me, I really have turned. _Starclan thank you. Thank you for allowing me to join your ranks and leave this horrible place. _

I stepped over the border and was met by Cinderpelt.

"You have proved worthy of joining the ranks of Starclan. I may have not ever trusted you, but I trust you now, as do the majority of Starclan's warriors. We can't explain why, but you may join us, if that is your choice." Cinderpelt told me.

"Thank you! I will never forget this moment; I never want to go back to that horrible place. Please let me join!" I begged, tears of blood forming in my eyes.

"You will be well taken care of; I'll fix up your wounds right away." Cinderpelt told me.

Cinderpelt started taking care of my wounds. In a matter of minutes, most of my wounds were healed and my ripped throat had stopped bleeding.

"It'll be a few days before you should hunt, but the other warriors will take care of you. Starclan warriors are very generous, you won't have to walk on your own lie you did in the Dark Forest." She told me.

I leaned on Cinderpelt's shoulder while she led me to a den in the forest. The place seemed like the Thunderclan camp back in the old forest, and this was the medicine den.

Cinderpelt left me with some other medicine cats. This included Goosefeather, Featherwhisker, and Yellowfang.

Yellowfang hissed softly about how I shouldn't be in Starclan. But at this point, I didn't care, I was just glad to be in Starclan after so many dark moons in the Dark Forest.

I may have fought on the Dark Forest's side in the Great Battle, but now things have changed, including my personality, and my entire point of view on things.

I relaxed and fell asleep in a soft moss nest, while the past medicine cats tried healing my wounds.


	7. Firestar and Firestorm split

*Firestorm's P.O.V.*

I can't believe Squirrelflight's dead. I mean, Stormfoot was out there to. It could have just as easily been him. I don't know how I would react if Stormfoot had been killed. Stormfoot's my brother; I would be crushed if he died.

Stormfoot already went to sleep; he acted really weird when he came back from the lake. Did he dream something?

I decided to join him even though the sun hadn't completely set yet.

I entered the den and saw that Stormfoot was already fast asleep. I curled up in my nest right next to him.

The warmth of my brother's fur lured me to sleep. I found myself somewhere I surprisingly recognized.

_I'm in Starclan, but why? _I wondered.

I wandered around for a while and found myself in a clearing. The clearing reminded me of the old Thunderclan camp. _Wait a minute; I was born WAY after the Great Journey. I must be in Firestar's memory._

"You were right the first time." A voice behind me said.

I spun around and saw Firestar. "But aren't you me? How are you here?" I asked him.

"You let me go, I am no longer you." He answered.

"How did I do that? And when did I do that?!" I asked in shock.

"When my daughter was killed, I pulled away from you so I could lead her to Starclan. You are free of me. We are different cats. You can live your life without me now. This isn't goodbye, we will meet again." He told me.

He started to fade. I heard his voice. He said, _**"Once again, darkness rises. Storm, Fire, Gold, and Rain must come together and brighten the stars again."**_

"What does that mean!?" I yelled.

The world turned to black. I started falling into endless blackness. "AAAAHHHHHHH! STARCLAN SAVE ME!" I screamed.

"Firestorm! Firestorm, wake up!" I heard Stormfoot yell.

I opened my eyes. "What happened to you Firestorm? You were screaming in your sleep." Stormfoot asked with pure concern.

I told him about my dream.

"So Firestar left you. He also told you about the prophecy." Stormfoot said.

"Wait, you knew about the prophecy?" I asked.

"Yeah, so do Goldentail and Rainpaw. The four of us are the Storm, Fire, Gold, and Rain that the prophecy's talking about." He told me.

"You didn't care to tell me?!" I yelled.

"Starclan tells us all one at a time. That's how the rest of us know, Starclan told us." He said.

"Oh, alright." I said.

"Let's go pick something from the fresh-kill pile and chat." Stormfoot said.

_**Sorry, short chapter. But I'd say it was eventful. See you guys for the next chapter! Please review!**_


End file.
